


黑寡婦系列

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: A!Ben / O!Mike，部分AU，總統夫夫設定，有懷孕的情節某天跟朋友聊到如果Mike是O，應該能幹掉所有他看不順眼的A，所以就寫出了這篇來…每次更新都會是單篇完結，更新狀況跟時間線隨作者心情~
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

國喪，而且還是他們的好盟友英國，不管Lynne跟Voight的臉色有多難看還是得出發，只是這時間點有個問題……

「我們什麼時候出發？」Mike合起Lynne跟Voight給他的資料問。

Mike說出了Ben最怕的那個詞〝我們〞…

「Mike你現在不適合出遠門，我想還是我去就好。」

Lynne跟Voight默默的等著預期中的爭論，他們不想牽扯進總統夫夫之間的問題。

「這是國喪不是嗎？」

「國喪，總統的伴侶不一定要參加。」雖然Ben知道要Mike放棄跟他一起參加有困難，但他還是要嘗試，「Mike你的發情期快到了，還是別去吧。」

「所以要把我一個人留在這裡？」Mike挑了半邊眉看著Ben。

Lynne趕緊對總統使眼色，如果Mike一個人留在白宮，留守的特勤會遭殃的，Voight則是一付事不關己的樣子，他是跟著總統出門的人，會遭殃的人裡輪不到他。

「還是要找Conner回來？好幾週沒看到他了。」Mike繼續說。

「昨天Conner才在視訊裡說他這週要考試。」如果是平時Mike不會這麼難纏，但是發情期讓他變得更不講理。

「你真的要在這段時間把我一個人留在白宮？」

看著一臉無辜的Mike，Ben深呼吸了幾次讓自己保持冷靜，最後妥協的說：「一起去吧。」

聽到總統的話，Lynne跟Voight立刻站起來說：「我們立刻去準備。」然後兩個人飛也似的離開，把辦公室留給總統夫夫。

「你不相信我嗎？」Mike走到Ben面前低下頭咬住他的耳朵。

「那是不可能的事。」Ben別過頭，貼上Mike的唇，兩個人唇齒相依的廝磨了一陣。

得到自己想要的回答後，Mike肆無忌憚的拉扯Ben的領帶，只是個吻還不夠，他想要更多。

「我們馬上要出發了。」Ben拉住Mike的手，不讓他繼續下去。

「我以為空軍一號是總統專機，總統到了才會起飛？」Mike發現Ben瞪著他，改口說：「留到飛機上？」

「我不是因為這原因才讓你一起去的。」

雖然Ben這樣說，但是Mike完全沒有住手的打算，他伸手解開Ben的皮帶。

「等一下，讓我來。」與其讓Mike動手，不如他來速戰速決。

Ben把人推到辦公室桌上，然後蹲下來用牙齒拉開Mike的拉鍊，掏出Mike已經開始抬頭的慾望，他伸手握住熟悉的上下滑動。

感覺手下慾望興奮的微微顫動，Ben用拇指劃過敏感的頂端把黏膩的液體塗滿整個柱身，受到刺激的Mike忍不住伸手揪扯Ben的頭髮。

手一邊滑動，Ben一邊用手指描繪整個慾望的輪廓，手上握筆產生的繭，刮搔著敏感的頂端。

感覺手下的慾望已經硬挺到貼緊Mike的腹部，Ben伸出舌頭緩緩的從根部往上舔，小心翼翼的感受上面凸起的青筋，經過靠近頂端的傘部時，他仔細的掃過溝槽才離開頂端。

隨著Ben的動作，Mike的手失控地用力扯著他的金髮，「Ben…」他因為慾望而沙啞的聲音刺激著Ben的耳朵。

緩了一下自己的慾望，Ben不想隨著Mike起舞，那樣的話時間會不夠用。他低下頭，把整個柱身含進嘴裏，Mike的慾望佔滿他整個口腔，他努力張大嘴讓舌頭有多餘的空間可以舔弄柱身，慾望被濕熱的口腔包圍，Mike忍不住的往上頂，讓慾望深入Ben的喉嚨。

不意外Mike的動作，Ben試著放鬆喉部讓Mike進入最深處，他用喉嚨的肌肉擠壓著Mike的頂端，一邊玩弄Mike的囊袋。

克制住想操Ben嘴的慾望，Mike放開Ben的頭髮改抓著桌緣，快感的累積他反射性的緊扣著桌子，他用盡全身力氣把自己釘在桌上。

知道Mike快到了，Ben加大吸吮的動作一邊撫弄著Mike緊繃的大腿，最後一個深喉，Mike一陣痙攣後到達高潮射在了Ben的嘴裏。Ben剛吐掉口中的腥液，Mike就忍不住拉著他親吻。

在高潮餘韻裡的Mike還想要更多，自己的味道加上Ben的讓他更興奮，伸手撫弄Ben的下身卻被推開。

「去洗澡，然後整理行李準備出發。」Ben嚴肅的神情完全不像剛經歷完一場性事。

好吧，也許他可以把剩下的留在飛機上，Mike心想，七八個小時的航程夠他們在飛機上做很多事……。

※ ※ ※

Ben知道不應該對恐怖分子手下留情，而且跟著他們到英國的特勤剛剛都喪命在恐怖分子的手下，但他還是覺得Mike下手太狠，又是斷頭、又是打斷氣管，還有桶刀，沒有一個是好死的。

這也是他第一次看見Mike下手，上次Mike兇性大發是白宮被攻陷的時候，原本在居住區休息的他，聽到爆炸聲立刻把Conner推進密道裡，自己拿著隨身攜帶的小刀捅進闖進來的恐怖份子身體，拿到衛星電話跟外界聯繫上後，他讓外面的人來接應，用最快的速度送Conner離開，自己留下來屠殺恐怖份子。

說屠殺一點都不為過，他一個人就滅了闖進白宮大部分的人，剩下的是在直升機爆炸的時候炸死，這些都是Ben事後在報告上看到的，那時候也是Mike的發情期。

他認識Mike的時候，Mike已經離開遊騎兵了，所以Ben不確定Mike平時就能做到這種程度，還是發情期時特別兇殘？為了這件事，幾個專家學者還想訪談他，畢竟Omega太稀少了，男性Omega又更稀少，出現的機率只有十幾萬分之一，難得出現一個素材，大家都想研究他，最後那些訪談都被Mike拒絕了。Ben僅聽Mike談過他曾經在發情期時出任務，那時候有幾個Alpha被他的信息素吸引過來，那些人後來都被他折斷手腳扔到旁邊去，然後他若無其事的完成任務歸隊覆命。

躲進MI6的安全處後，Mike向Jacquelin要了一個房間，一離開眾人視線Ben立刻圈著他，腎上腺素在血液裡到處流竄，他們需要彼此的氣息才能冷靜下來。

「特種部隊等一下就來了。」Ben安撫著懷中的人。

Mike沒有回應他的話，只是胡亂的在Ben的臉上親吻。

「Mike、Mike，我們安全了。」Ben扳住Mike看著他的眼睛說話，希望讓Mike冷靜下來。

「在離開英國之前，哪裡都不算安全。」Mike把唇貼著Ben臉頰呢喃的說。

「有你在，我很安全。」Ben把人拉下來，讓Mike聽著他的心跳，感覺他的生命。

護崽是Omega的天性，Ben猜想也許Mike把這種天性用在他身上，所以他手刃那些恐怖份子，帶著他在倫敦穿梭。保護Omega也是Alpha的天性，也許他無法像Mike那樣替他披荊斬棘，但他可以成為Mike的支柱。在發情期的Mike會比平常更焦躁不安，Ben吻上Mike的唇，讓他攝入自己的信息素。已經被標記的Omega，只有標記他的Alpha才能安撫，Mike在這種時候攝入他的信息素會加劇發情的症狀，但這是最快安撫Mike的方法，他們在安全屋，現在需要休息。

※ ※ ※

當他們被護送進美國大使館後，Mike立刻指揮臨時被調派過來的特勤要空軍一號迅速準備起飛，過不到一個小時他們就離開了紛亂的倫敦。

這趟倫敦之行實在累的夠嗆，Ben一踏上飛機就和衣躺在空軍一號裡的總統套房，正要入睡時有個人壓在他身上。

「你沒有跟Conner報平安。」Mike跨坐在總統身上說。

「我知道你剛剛已經跟他通過電話。」他們在等待飛機起飛時，Ben聽到了Mike跟Conner通話的聲音，「他還沒下課，你打擾到他了。」

「比起從特勤那邊得到消息，我相信他更願意被我報平安的電話打擾。」Mike一邊說，一邊解下Ben的領帶。

「你可以等到我們落地後再打給他。」既然Mike心血來朝幫他服務，Ben也樂於享受。

「我更希望落地時能直接見到他。」Mike隨手把領帶扔到旁邊去，接著脫下Ben的西裝外套。

「他要考試。」不是不願意見到自己的兒子，Ben只是希望Conner可以少擔心自己的雙親一些。

「只有一個晚上而已，我很想他。」Mike把Ben襯衫的扣子一顆一顆接開。

「那時候是你同意讓他住校的。」

「同意他住校跟想念他是兩件事。」

Mike的話，讓Ben忍不住笑出來，他拉著Mike的手親吻，「孩子長大了，總是會離家的。」

抽回手，Mike繼續朝著Ben的下半身進攻，「我永遠都會記得他在襁褓裡的樣子，他離長大還太遠。」

「Mike…」Ben警告性的喊住他。雖然他們還在聊Conner的事，但Mike手上的動作很曖昧，「我很累，你不累嗎？」

「嗯。」應了聲後，Mike還是沒停下手邊的動作，他把Ben的長褲連同底褲一起扯掉。

「可以先休息一下嗎？我真的沒力氣了。」沒有真的推開Mike，Ben把自己的推拒留在言語上。

「我從出發前就忍耐到現在了。」Mike滿意的看著已經被他扒光的Ben，然後換他脫下自己的衣物，「你可以先休息，我自己來。」

Mike踢掉自己的褲子後，Ben支起上半身，把他拉到自己的腿上安頓好。

「不是沒力氣了？」Ben打起精神應付他這件事，讓Mike感覺被鼓舞了。

「滿足發情期的Omega是Alpha的任務。」

聽到這句話，Mike立刻把Ben壓在牆上親吻，他撬開Ben的嘴跟他糾纏，掃蕩了Ben的唇齒帶出更多津液，他嚥下了所有能得到的不再忍耐。

Ben任由Mike親吻自己，他一手扶著Mike的腰，一手往後方探去。剪短指甲的手指刮搔的入口的皺褶，Ben探入一個指節卻不願意更深入，拇指跟著撥開皺褶，兩根手指就只在入口處徘徊。

Mike把身體下沉，想讓Ben能夠進入的更深，「Ben…進來…」

「等一下，還不行。」Ben的手指跟著後退，Mike的身體還在緊繃狀態，被壓抑的發情症狀還沒舒解。

「我現在沒有耐心。」Mike沒理會Ben的擔心，他抓住Ben的手往他的身體深入。

因為只進入了一根手指，沒有造成疼痛，Ben也只好順著Mike的意思加快手上的速度讓Mike能盡快放鬆。

沒花什麼時間就找到熟悉的那處，Ben不客氣的直接進攻，Mike的喘氣聲不斷隨著Ben的動作加重，身體跟著不自主的後仰，Ben朝著Mike曝露出的肩膀跟脖子啃咬。

Ben放肆的吸吮出一個個印子，他要讓不管什麼性別的人都知道這個Omega是有Alpha的，聞不出信息素也無所謂，他們用眼睛就可以看到他對Mike的標記。

感覺內部開始濕潤後，Ben再加入一根手指，但是Mike不滿意的推開他說：「太慢了。」

Mike往後退挪動自己的位置，Ben依舊沒什麼精神的慾望出現在眼前，和自己已經貼在下腹的成了強烈對比。面對Mike質疑的眼神，Ben無奈的聳肩，他真的太累了。

從新回到原本位置的Mike從後方帶出一些自己的液體後，抓著Ben的慾望在股溝上滑動，雖然還沒硬挺到能進入，但是磨蹭還是可以的，每一次滑過後庭，Mike都試圖讓頂端進入自己，刺激著Ben的慾望。然後他含住Ben的手指，叼著指尖讓舌頭盡情的挑逗，他一點一點的吞入Ben的手指，用舌頭包覆著它，舌尖搔動著指腹。Ben帶著薄繭的手指主動刮著Mike的舌面，這動作讓Mike較勁似的把Ben吞嚥得更深。

在Mike上下夾擊下，Ben越來越硬挺，覺得差不多以後，Mike扶著Ben慾望往下坐。

「等一下，這樣你會受傷！」Ben想起身阻止，卻被Mike壓制住。

頂端撐開Mike的感覺讓Ben差點失控，他努力保持不動，讓Mike自己調整坐下的速度，只是不知道擴張不夠還是Mike故意的，進入的速度很慢，皺褶緩慢的撐開，慾望從頂端慢慢的被吞入，到中段的時候Mike忽然一口氣坐到底。

Ben知道最後進入的時候，一定擦過了前列腺，被絞緊的快感讓他順著Mike坐下的力道往上頂，進入的更深。

Mike幾乎咬破嘴唇才把呻吟聲吞下去，他再一次壓制住Ben，今天他沒打算讓Ben主導，一部份是報復來倫敦前Ben拒絕讓他做到最後，另一部份是這次發情期他忍太久了，所以他現在想要粗暴一些的性愛。

緩過氣來以後，Mike開始上下律動，每一次都坐到最深，每一次都擦過擦過前列腺，湧入的快感讓Mike速度越來越快，臀部用力的撞擊Ben的腿，隨著他的動作床發出了吚呀咿的抗議聲。

被快感衝的七暈八素的Ben分出一絲思緒思考如果床被操壞了，空軍一號的維修人員會有什麼感想。

Ben感覺到小腹有一片濕潤才發現，Mike的慾望正吐出液體，沾濕了他的下腹，他抓著Mike的手擦掉液體送進到自己嘴邊，然後從掌心開始舔食，他蓄意的讓舌頭在掌心流連忘返，接著認真逐根的清理手指，從指縫到指節、指腹，雖然他連眼角都沒有分給Mike，但他可以感覺到Mike越絞越緊。

知道Mike快要到，Ben不滿足於全程都讓他主動，他掰開Mike的臀瓣，讓自己更深入，然後順著Mike的往上頂，再一次抽出後，Mike忽然改變坐下的角度，讓Ben的慾望進入生殖腔，頂開生殖腔的快感讓結膨脹起來，兩個人死死的卡在一起…。

終於得到滿足Mike鬆懈下來趴在Ben身上，結要一些時間才會消退，在那之前他們動彈不得。

兩個人消耗了大量的水分，Ben拿來放在床邊的水瓶喝了一大口，Mike想接過去喝，Ben卻把手伸遠讓他抅不到，其實如果真要較勁的話，Mike不是拿不到，只是Ben含著水很故意的指了自己。

Mike貼上去奪走Ben嘴裡的水，兩個人交纏了一陣才終於喝完那口水，然後Ben立刻又喝了一口，這次他直接把水渡給Mike，整瓶水喝完時，結也消了，Mike把人推開，滾到旁邊去。

「我可以自己喝水。」

「你傷到了我，我需要挽回我的自尊心。」Ben翻身壓到了Mike上面。

忍住翻白眼的衝動，Mike覺得他需要給總統留一點面子。

「我需要證明我有照顧Omega的能力，不然我會覺得我跟工具差不多，只負責解決你的發情期。」

面對智商忽然莫名其妙降低的的總統，Mike第一個想到的是把人圈在懷中，「快點休息，別以為一次就夠了。」

沒再多說什麼，經歷過一整天的逃亡，剛剛又跟Mike折騰了一番，Ben覺得自己真的非常需要休息，眼皮閉上之前他忽然想到一件事，「Mike你有帶藥嗎？」

「沒有…」Mike連張開眼睛都懶了，這一天太漫長，就算他體力過人也透支了。

「回去要記得吃。」雖然他們兩個都很喜歡小孩，但是照顧壞脾氣的孕夫實在太辛苦了，Ben不想在經歷一次。

「嗯…」隨意應了聲後，Mike就陷入夢鄉。

結果回到白宮後Mike還是忘記吃藥，過了一兩個月後他開始反覆嘔吐，經醫生檢查後發現他懷孕了，Conner很高興他會有個弟弟或妹妹，Mike本身沒什麼反應，Ben則開始思考要怎麼照顧孕夫…。

-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

左手邊是一疊待看的文件，右手邊是咖啡跟白開水，所有東西都放在觸手可及的地方，因為坐在沙發上的人連起身都沒辦法，如果有需要，得喊人進來幫忙。

本來辦公室裡的沙發是用來開會討論事情的，但是現在變成了某人專屬的沙發床。有個人正躺在沙發上，頭枕著美國總統的大腿睡覺，這個時間點除非有必要，否則現在沒有人願意進入辦公室，那些幕僚們也是，寧願改成書面資料加視訊開會，也不願意進來打擾。最近發生的事情大家都知道，對於總統夫夫們，所有人都是能閃則閃，不能閃的時候則是恨不得在地上挖個洞把自己埋起來，而完全無法閃躲的那群人的特勤局的隨扈們，則是最倒楣的人。

隨扈組的主任已經警告過總統夫夫了，如果再有人請調她就要辭職，總統現在只希望早上那番折騰，沒讓那些特勤再遞調職申請書。

今天早上白宮有外賓來訪，對方裡面有Alpha屬性的人，懷孕中的Omega不適合跟陌生Alpha太靠近，所以Ben把Mike留給那些Beta的特勤們，自己接待外賓，然後Mike就把那些特勤們搞了一頓…。

早在Mike確定懷孕的時候Ben就已經對那些特勤們耳提面命的交代一番了，早就領教過第一先生平時的難搞的特勤們對總統的交代完全不敢輕忽大意，只是似乎沒什麼用處，畢竟對方肚子裡的可是總統的小孩，不講理的時候也不能對他做什麼。

早上Mike跟Ben分開後，Mike忽然說他想運動，正常孕期的最多就是散散步，哪怕到了懷孕中後期胎兒已經穩定下來，依舊不能做激烈運動，但是心血來潮的第一先生堅持要—長跑，無論受到嚴重驚嚇的特勤們如何好言相勸，Mike都不為所動…，他們總不能打暈總統先生，無論他們是否有能力打暈對方。正在接見外賓的總統不能打擾，隨扈組的主任同樣拿總統先生沒辦法，最後不知道是誰想起了駐白宮的醫生─Arvin，拜託醫生來阻止Mike。

弄清楚來龍去脈的醫生一口回絕特勤們的請託，他的原話是：「他想跑步就讓他去，跑步對他來說又不是什麼劇烈運動。」聽到醫生的話，那群大男人簡直快哭出來，如果連醫生都不願意幫忙，他們已經想不到還能能找誰勸阻總統先生了。後來某個人說服了醫生，Arvin只用一通電話就讓總統先生打消念頭，他說：「如果動了胎氣，就得在床上安胎一段時間。」掛掉電話後，Arvin補了一句：RGP都不見得能動到他的胎氣。

這些當然不能讓Mike知道，拒絕被綁在床上的Mike只好打消跑步的念頭改成快走，特勤們只好陪著他繞白宮一直走，快走的同時還把總統先生從裡到外包圍起來，預防他跌倒，直到總統結束會面，所有人急急忙忙的把毫髮無傷的總統先生送回白宮裡。

回到Ben身邊Mike立刻變老實了，乖乖的躺在Ben的大腿上不吵不鬧，如果不算上打擾Ben工作的話。雖然說Omega在懷孕時都會特別黏著自己的Alpha，在Alpha身邊才有安全感，但是Mike似乎特別嚴重，這種事在他懷Conner時就領教過了。孕夫最大，所有人都只能順著他的意。

Ben幫Mike把身上被踢掉的薄被拉好，懷著五個月身孕的肚子在Mike身上看起來只像微凸的啤酒肚，所有人都在猜測裡頭是還男是女，他們夫夫兩倒是沒什麼意見，Conner則說：他想要個妹妹，他已經說很久了，只是每次都被拒絕，這次是個意外，好吧，懷上Conner時也是意外。

腿上忽然一輕，Ben還沒反應過來時，就被壓倒在沙發上，Mike順理成章的壓在他身上。

「怎麼了？」躺在沙發上動彈不得的Ben手上還拿著文件，幸好他沒拿咖啡，否則就灑了。

「陪我。」Mike在Ben身上喬了一個舒適的位置，準備再次睡去。

「我已經在陪你了。」Ben輕輕的推了一下Mike，但是他不為所動。

孕夫最大，那些文件也不是非得現在處理不可，Ben只好小心的把手上的文件扔到桌上，然後再次拉好Mike身上的被子。

本來只打算陪著Mike躺一下，結果聽著他的呼吸聲Ben自己也有了睡意，跟著一起睡著了。

-Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※這是懷著Conner的時候

手上拿著偽裝成香檳的氣泡飲料，Mike微笑著跟其他人敬酒。這是他第一次一個人參加宴會，以往都是跟Ben一起，但是今天Ben有一個無法推辭的募款餐會，他只好一個人過來。本來Ben沒打算讓Mike自己過來，不只是因為Mike已經懷孕六個月，而且他不喜歡這種場合，如果不是非得攜伴的宴會，通常都是Ben自己參加的，但是這個慈善晚宴Mike不希望錯過，若不是Ben有其他事情，他也不會錯過這裡，所以還是讓Mike過來了。

Mike穿上西裝後，不細看的話不會發現肚子有異狀，其實就算發現了，也能用啤酒肚的說法掩飾過去，很少人能直接往他懷孕了的方向思考。Mike的Omega身份是沒有戳破的秘密，沒有公開，但嗅覺好的Alpha很容易猜出來，不過在大眾眼裡，他跟Ben只是普通的同性伴侶。

「還好嗎？」Sanderson看著臉色不太好的Mike有點擔心。他是Ben贊助者兼好友，也是這場晚宴的主辦人，Ben把Mike託付給他，非要他整個宴會都與Mike寸步不離不可。對於Ben的要求Sanderson無條件答應了，新手爸爸總是特別緊張，他可以體諒。

「沒事。」會場有幾個Alpha在，信息素熏得Mike有點煩躁，「我去洗個臉。」

「我陪你去。」拿走Mike手上的杯子，連同自己的Sanderson把它們交給路過的服務生。

「不用了，只是洗臉而已。」阻止了Sanderson想跟上來這件事，Mike又補了一句，「別在廁所外面等我。」

考慮到這個Omega是遊騎兵出身，Sanderson肯定那個肚子不會影響到他的動作，而洗手間只在十公尺外，所以Sanderson還是讓Mike離開他的視線。

Sanderson沒跟上來這件事，讓Mike鬆了一口氣，他也是個Alpha，雖然已經用了信息素遮蓋劑，對懷孕的Omega來說還是有些刺激，要不是過度緊張的Ben他要求，Mike不會願意跟Sanderson距離太近。

看著鏡子裡的身材，Mike忍不住皺眉，雖然所有人都跟他說肚子不明顯，但是原本結實的腰線的確不見了，身上這套還是臨時買的，原本訂製的已經穿不下了，想到肚子最少會再大上一倍，Mike就覺得一陣寒惡，幸好胎動不明顯，不然他可能會抓狂。

「Mr. Asher或者該稱呼你為Mrs. Asher？」

Chip Johnson，Ben特別要他注意的人，有意跟Ben角逐議員的位置，不過這裡沒有鎂光燈也沒有其他眼睛，Mike不覺得自己需要理會他。

洗完臉後，Mike隨意抹掉臉上的水珠，然後繞過Johnson想離開廁所，結果對方刻意的擋住他的路。

「有事嗎？Mr. Johnson」

「你……」Johnson忽然懷疑的看著他，然後他恍然大悟，「原來你是個男性Omega。」

Mike板著臉沒回應他的話，其實他跟Ben並沒有刻意隱瞞他的Omega身份，只是被Johnson發現，他可能會拿Omega的身分大做文章，Mike努力思考開如何應對。

「我第一次看到男性的Omega。」Johnson將Mike上下打量一番，然後故意的加強自己身上的Alpha信息素。

忍住揍人的衝動，Mike努力讓自己保持一樣的表情，Alpha的信息素太刺鼻，如果在平常時期，他早就揍人了。他不是擔心肚子裡胎兒，是不想影響到Ben的政途，除了同性伴侶這件事受質疑外，Ben的其他形象都很好，很多民眾都很看好他。

「我知道Benjamin Asher是個Alpha，但是他居然能遇到稀有的男性Omega。」Johnson伸手想碰Mike，卻被不著痕跡的避開。

如果不是Johnson擋在門口，Mike早就閃過他離開了，現在看起來Johnson並不想放過他，Mike只能希望在他動手揍人之前，有其他人進來，讓Johnson自己退開。

「我一直覺得Benjamin不像Alpha，他看起來就是個金髮碧眼的尤物。」Johnson忽然沒頭沒腦的說：「結果他居然找到了稀少的男性Omega。」

Johnson再次伸手想碰Mike的臉，這次Mike揮開了他的手，「別碰我。」

「還是很有活力的Omega。」

對Mike的動作，Johnson毫不在意，這次他試圖去摟Mike的腰，忍無可忍的Mike掐住他的手把它拉到眼前來。自己的舉動直接被揪出來，Johnson無所謂的笑了笑，直到他發現無法從Mike手中抽回自己的手，他才發現事情不對勁，Mike的力氣比他想像的大多了，多扯幾下後，Mike像沒事的人一樣放開Johnson的手，然後繞過他打算離開廁所。

不信邪的Johnson，趁著Mike被對他的時候身他的時候伸手準備偷襲，結果這次Mike像是背後長了眼睛似的，連頭也沒回的就直接抓住Johnson的手，給他一記過肩摔，把人摔到廁所的另一頭去，然後看都不看一眼的直接離開。

這種人Mike以前就遇過不少，如果不是因為他有多方考量，他不會只是把人摔出去就算了，現在Mike只想趕快離開這個場合回家，如果可以的話，他想見到Ben。

找到Sanderson後，Mike扔下一句，「我要回去了。」就打算離開。

發現Mike不對勁的Sanderson趕緊追了上去，「發生什麼事了？」

「我剛剛遇到了Chip Johnson，把他摔了出去。」因為Sanderson是晚宴的主辦人，Mike覺得還是應該告知他一下。

雖然Mike這樣說，但是Sanderson知道他不會無緣無故挑釁Johnson，至少事關Ben，他會考慮過才出手，所以應該是Johnson做了什麼事，不過Mike擺明了就是不想說。

「我送你回去吧。」如果剛剛真的發生了什麼，Sanderson覺得至少他要把Mike送安全回去。

「有司機。」Ben把他的司機留給Mike，人正在待命。

「讓他自己回去吧，我送你回去。」

「我想去Ben那邊。」他現在很想見到Ben。

「那我就送你過去找他。」Sanderson也覺得把人帶去給Ben好了，Mike臉色看起來有點奇怪。

兩個人走到停車場時，Johnson帶著兩個保鑣正在等著堵他們。

「Sanderson，這件事跟你沒關係，他也不是你的Omega，你別插手。」Johnson示意兩個保鑣上前。只有兩個人，而且看起來是業餘的，Sanderson其實不太擔心，Mike才是職業的，只是他是不是該表示一下。

「去發動車子。」Mike伸手擋住Sanderson。

「你去開車。」考量到Mike肚子裡的那個，Sanderson覺得還是應該自己來，萬一小孩出事了，Ben會抓狂的，他寧願面對Mike加上對面三個，也不要面對抓狂的Ben，一個是橫豎都是一死，一個會生不如死，還是痛快一點比較好。

Mike疑惑的看著Sanderson，他只是個有在健身的普通人，自己是遊騎兵退伍，結果Sanderson要自己對付他們三個？

「你出事的話，Ben會讓我生不如死的。」一直到Ben遇見Mike，Sanderson才知道Ben是會見色忘友的人，他們多年的交情比不上Mike，更比不上現在懷崽的Mike。

「三分鐘就夠了，你可以在旁邊看。」剛剛只摔了Johnson一下還不夠解氣，現在他自己送上門來，Mike不打算放過。

Sanderson掙扎了一下，如果他可以不用插手，也不會被Ben搞到生不如死，他很樂意，只是感覺這樣會是個賭注，而且賭輸的下場有可能Mike肚子裡的孩子出事，這樣他不敢賭。

知道Sanderson似乎不打算同意，Mike決定先下手，他走到比較靠近他的保鑣面前，對方看起來漫不經心一點都沒有戒心，Mike一腳往對方膝蓋踹去，保鑣沒意料到Mike會這樣做，狼狽的退了一步，Mike趁機把手臂揮過去，對方就這樣失去重心，跌倒在地。

看見同伴兩招被解決，另一位不再大意，他擺起架式等Mike走到他面前，Mike連續左右開攻都被閃過，然後他忽然跨一步向前，在對方還沒反應過來時就伸手把人巴向地面，隨即後面又有人向他襲來，Mike側過身抓住襲擊的手，把人扯向自己後反摺對方的手。Mike一隻手控制一個保鏢，另一隻手撥開揮來的拳頭，然後把手邊的人摔向另一個，兩個保鏢就這樣狼狽的跌在一起。

「應該還沒三分鐘。」Mike看向Sanderson。

「我沒算時間。」Sanderson忍不住翻了白眼，他全程緊盯的混戰，害怕Mike的肚子被碰到。

「不要鬧了，那只是個Omega而已。」Johnson對著兩個從地上爬起來的保鏢低吼，「他能挨上幾拳，別手下留情！」

本來Mike並不想把事情鬧大，所以他以讓對方失去平衡不能動作為目的，現在這樣他可能必須下重手了，他不能冒險讓肚子挨上一拳。這次他等對方先出手，對方揮到面前的拳頭被Mike抓住，然後他反手讓那隻手脫臼，還在小腿上補一腳踹斷對方小腿的骨頭。另外一個則是被他狠狠的揍了肚子，同樣也在小腿補上一腳。

確定兩個人都無法再站起來後，Mike瞪了Johnson一眼，然後對Sanderson說：「走吧。」

前職業軍人的保鏢都無法攔住Mike，Johnson只好放過他們，他眼神陰沉的看著Mike，不過Mike連眼尾都沒分給他。

「開車。」Mike自顧自的坐上副駕駛座。

「他可能不會就這樣放過你。」車開離開停車場時，Sanderson從後照鏡裡看著依舊杵在那的人。

「無所謂，再三個月我就能奉陪了。」

雖然Mike這樣說，但是Sanderson覺得問題好像不在那裡 ，算了問題留給Ben處理。

車子抵達Ben所在的募款晚宴時，Ben已經站在門口等待他們了。

「怎麼會忽然過來呢？」Ben打開Mike那一側的車門把人拉出車外，Mike立刻抱著他不放。

「怎麼了？」安撫式的拍拍Mike的背，Ben問在駕駛座上的友人。

「遇上了Chip Johnson，兩次。」Sanderson無奈的說：「我知道是我的責任，不過至少我把人完整還你了。」

「他做了什麼？」Ben問身上的人。

「什麼都沒有，兩次我都揍了他。」Mike不在乎的說。

「Sanderson。」

「幹嘛？」

「你跟Chip Johnson往來的生意有多少？」

「不知道，我得問一下。」

「都斷了，Chip Johnson要破產了。」

「……你手上握有他的不法證據？」Ben沒回覆，Sanderson只好繼續說：「Mike揍他兩次，然後你要把他搞到破產？」他覺得好像有哪裡不太對。

「那是我的事。」Ben摟著Mike往他的車走去，「我們回去吧。」

「宴會呢？」因為Ben非得來這裡才會有剛剛那些事，Mike也才會過來找他，不是直接回家休息。

「沒關係，我們先回去吧。」Ben親了Mike的臉頰一記，然後把人塞進車裡開車離開，留下Sanderson一個人。

幾天後，Mike從報紙上看到Chip Johnson因為涉及了多項內線交易還有政治獻金而被警方搜索。本來Chip Johnson有意競選議員，新聞一出來後，他的聲勢一落千丈，不再是Ben的對手，Benjamin Asher距離議員的位置又更進一步了。

-Fin-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接續電影：倫敦陷落London Has Fallen (Movies)

「Mike，該起床了。」Ben搖了搖賴床的男人。

沒理會Ben的聲音Mike翻過身繼續睡。這情況有點罕見，通常Mike都是早起的那個，這是他軍旅生活留下的習慣，而賴床最近這種事常常發生。

「你身體不舒服嗎？」Ben摸了摸Mike的額頭，確定人沒有發燒，「你今天不是有活動嗎？再不起床就來不及了。」

棉被下的人停頓了一下後不情願的拉開棉被起身，還未完全清醒的Mike眼神迷濛的看著前方，看到難得犯模糊的丈夫，Ben笑了一下，偷到一個吻後他把人拉起身推進浴室裡。

趁著Mike漱洗的空檔，Ben幫兩個人弄了簡單的早餐。白宮有編制的廚師替第一家庭準備餐點，不過Ben喜歡自己來，自從選上總統以後早晨是他少數能自己下廚的時間，雖然只來得及做一些簡單的東西，但是Ben不想錯過。

把餐點都擺上桌後，Mike還沒出現，Ben回到房間發現Mike還在浴室裡。

「Mike？你睡著了？」Ben敲了敲浴室的門。

「……沒有。」

Mike的聲音聽起來有些奇怪，「我進來了。」

「……等一下……」

沒裡會Mike的話，Ben打開門發現Mike正坐在抱著馬桶，他趕緊上前去，「怎麼了？」

「有點反胃……」話還沒說完，Mike就對著馬桶乾嘔。

「我去叫Arvin過來。」Ben剛起身就被Mike拉住。

「我沒事。」乾嘔完Mike像是沒事的人一樣站起來到洗手台把自己打理好，然後拉著Ben回到餐桌上。

知道Mike又在逞強，但Ben也拿他沒辦法，只能跟著Mike一起坐下來享用早餐。

看著盤子裡的食物不知道為什麼Mike皺眉頭了，他放下餐具先拿了旁邊的咖啡，但是還沒喝就又放回桌上，「咖啡壞了嗎？」

「壞了？」Ben把自己那杯拿起來嘗了一下，確定不管是氣味還是口感跟往常都一樣，「咖啡沒有問題。」

Mike再一次把咖啡拿起來聞，杯裡還是傳來奇怪的味道，他只好把咖啡推給Ben。Ben拿起Mike那杯喝了一口，確定跟自己的味道一樣，他疑惑的看著Mike，今天的Mike有些奇怪。

放棄思考咖啡的事 ， Mike三兩下解決掉盤子裡的雞蛋後放下餐具說：「我吃飽了。」但是吐司跟培根完全沒有動。

沒強迫Mike吃掉剩下的食物，Ben把桌上收拾好後，抓著正要離開的Mike到診療室去，今天的Mike太反常了，賴床、嘔吐、食慾不振，看起來就是生病的前兆。

「等一下，我沒事。」Ben的手抓的很緊，Mike無法把自己的手抽回來，如果他硬要掙脫就得動武了，他不可能這樣對Ben。

「那是Arvin說了算。」

這時間還有點早，Ben讓跟在他旁邊的特勤確認Arvin是否已經到白宮，如果還沒到就派車去接他。兩個人在診療室外面等了將近半個小時後，Arvin才提著公事包悠哉悠哉的走過來，後面還跟著終於鬆了一口氣的特勤。

「緊急的狀況應該直接上醫院，不是等我來。」Arvin一邊開門一邊看著不像有狀況的總統夫夫。

「醫院有記者盯梢。」Ben拉著Mike跟在Arvin後面進診療室。

第一家庭上醫院的消息足夠記者寫上好幾篇報導，而且特勤還得花力氣淨空、檢查整個醫院。

「好吧，所以是誰身體不適？」Arvin忍著不對兩隻手緊緊相扣的總統夫夫翻白眼。

Ben鬆開手把Mike往前推了推，要他自己說。

知道如果不確定他真的沒事Ben不會放過他，Mike只好開口：「乾嘔、食慾不振。」

「就這樣？」Arvin一臉你在跟我開玩笑嗎？

「今天他的味覺有點奇怪，他說咖啡有問題，但是我試過，味道跟昨天一樣。」Ben補充。

「還有嗎？」Arvin若有所思的看著Mike。

「他最近有點嗜睡。」Ben考慮了一下才說：「不過這應該跟身體不適沒關係。」

「我知道了。」

Arvin找來他的助手，兩個人一起在找診療室裡翻箱倒櫃，找尋Arvin要的東西，最後從櫃子拿出一盒還沒過期的東西丟到Mike前面。那樣東西讓Ben跟Mike兩個人都愣住了。

「你確定嗎？」Ben有點艱難的開口。

「當然不確定，我是醫生，不是先知，去驗吧。」Arvin又翻出一個紙杯塞到Mike手上。

「可是……Mike應該有吃藥。」Ben看著Mike。

回想了一下後，Mike臉色變得有點難看。

「去驗。」Arvin不管他們兩個在眉來眼去什麼，直接把人推出去，他要答案，猜測是沒有意義的。

過沒多久總統夫夫神色複雜的回來把東西拿給Arvin，結果毫無懸念的試劑上面是兩條線。

「恭喜？」沒理會不知道在想什麼的兩個人，Arvin自顧自的對著他們交代：「我會儘快安排Mike到醫院做詳細的檢查，快一點的話下午就可以去了，最遲明天早上，把時間空出來。」他對著日理萬機的總統說。

Ben點頭同意。

「如果真的確定確定懷孕的話，我會安排Omega的專科醫生來白宮值班。」Arvin一邊說一邊在腦裡思考適合的人選。

「不用。」Mike忽然臉色鐵青的說。

Arvin不解的看著他。

「你就可以了，不需要另外安排醫生。」看著Mike的樣子Ben想起了以前的事，所以他同意了Mike的話。

「我並不是Omega的專科醫生。」Arvin覺得他有必要提醒一下他們。

「沒關係，平日你來看診就可以了。」Ben又重複了一次，「Mike的身體狀況你比較瞭解。」

「Omega的專科醫生才是專家。」Arvin不懂總統夫夫在堅持什麼，但是他不能擔下照顧孕夫的責任，「除非你們能說服我，否則我一定會安排適合的醫生來值班。」

那算是一段糗事，本來Ben沒打算說，但是為了讓Arvin打消找別的醫生來的念頭，他只好把事情簡單的說一遍。

當年Mike懷Conner時，Ben特別找了頗負盛名的Omega專科醫生看顧Mike的孕期，雖然那是間高級的私人醫院，看診的時候也很隱密，不太會遇上不相干的人，但是男性Omega太稀奇了，而且這位還是懷孕的，醫生跟護理師還是忍不住多看了Mike幾眼，搞的Mike很不舒服。雖然醫院的病患不多，他們也都是特殊身份的人，來的次數多了難免㑹遇上一些，他們發現Mike挺著肚子時，也都㑹多看好幾眼，如果不是Ben好言相勸，Mike到臨盆前都不願意再踏進醫院產檢。

聽完後Arvin忍不住送夫夫一個大大的白眼。

「第一，現在進醫院產檢的話，特勤最少㑹淨空整個樓層。第二，Mike懷孕是國家大事，不可能隱瞞。第三，他是高齡產夫，不管你們有什麼理由，為了孕夫跟胎兒的健康著想，不準有任何理由拒絕醫生安排的檢查。」說到後面Arvin幾乎是怒吼了。

「沒有其他醫生。」沒理會Arvin的怒氣，Mike再一次強調他的要求。

Mike的話讓Arvin快噴火了，Ben趕緊打圓場。

「醫生排定的檢查一定去，只是不安排其他醫生進白宮而已。」

看著兩夫夫堅持的樣子，Arvin最後妥協了，「不安排其他醫生排班可以，但是進醫院檢查的次數㑹比較頻繁。」

Arvin的話讓Mike面有難色，但是Ben說沒問題。

「這是增加我的工作量。」Mike不悅的臉讓Arvin想起把醫療用書甩到他臉上，為了照顧孕夫他現在得趕緊補充Omega的醫療知識。

「我會叫其他人不要來打擾你。」Ben試著安撫Arvin，換來再一個白眼。

「快滾，我要安排Mike的檢查。」Arvin下逐客令。

Ben趕緊拉著Mike離開。兩個人不發一語的走著，身旁的特勤忙碌著對接下來的醫院檢查做安排。

「別洩漏消息。」Ben提醒特勤們。

正在聯絡其他同僚的特勤點頭表示知道。

回到橢圓形辦公室，Ben讓特勤留在門外，交代他們有人要進來必須先通報，然後拉著Mike在沙發坐下，他盯著Mike的肚子看了一下，忽然彎腰抱住Mike，把頭貼在他的肚子上。

兩個人維持了一陣子這樣姿勢後Mike才開口：「太早了，現在還不會有胎動。」

「我忘記了。」Ben起身笑了一下。

「你很高興？」Mike的手放在小腹上。他從知道自己懷孕後，一直都沒有任何喜悅。

「當然。」注意到Mike的面無表情，Ben疑惑的反問：「你不高興？」

「……這是一個意外。」Mike眼神沒有焦距的看著前方。

「這是一個禮物。」Ben把手覆蓋上Mike的。

「我以為你不喜歡小孩？」Mike疑惑的看著Ben。

「我沒有不喜歡小孩。」

「……但是每一次發情期結束你都會提醒我吃藥，我以為……」

知道Mike誤會了，Ben抱著他說：「男性Omega的生產很危險，我本來不希望你再經歷一次……如果你不想留下他……我去找Arvin處理。」

拉住打算離開的Ben，Mike搖頭說：「我……只是依舊不習慣懷孕這件事。」

Ben坐回沙發上，抓著Mike的手說：「你必須再一次辛苦十個月了。」

Mike笑了一下，「他比不上當兵時的全副武裝。」

「沒有人㑹二十四小時背著裝備，但是你得二十四小時背著他。」Ben無奈的提醒。

「這是第二次，不會有問題。」

「我會讓Arvin做好準備。」Ben把額頭貼上Mike的，然後他忽然想起去診療室前的事，「你早餐沒吃多少，我再幫你弄一些來，這次一定要吃光。」

Mike沒有反對，所以Ben匆匆忙忙的離開辦公室。

十個月……Mike只希望其他人不要緊張過度，限制他這十個月的活動。

-Fin-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※接續上篇

報告的結果沒有任何意外，跟預想中的一樣，孕期約一個月，算時間，是在上次發情期懷上的，在正常的情況下發情期的懷孕機率接近九成，所以也不意外。

確定總統夫夫都看過報告後，Arvin問了目前最重要的問題：「這消息要公布嗎？」

Ben沒有立刻回答，他覺得需要先跟發言人商量一下。

「我建議，直接公布吧，這是個值得大家祝福的事情。」雖然被追加了不合理的工作，但Arvin還是真心替他們感到高興。

「我沒有意見。」Mike無所謂的說。

「我會儘快處理這件事。」既然當事人都這樣說了，Ben就不打算拖延這件事。

「如果需要診斷資料來直接跟我拿。」Arvin補上一句。

「我會跟他們說。」Ben點頭。

「那，Mike你狀況有比較好嗎？」雖然Mike看起來氣色不錯，Arvin還是照慣例詢問一下。

「……不好。」Mike沉默了一下才開口。

「還在吐？」Arvin皺眉，「我開新的藥給你。」

「不用，你上次開的藥他都沒吃。」Ben無奈的說。

每天早上的例行公事是他在門外聽著Mike嘔吐的聲音，Mike不讓他進去，但是Mike又拒絕吃Arvin為了舒緩他的症狀開的藥，目前Mike沒有掉體重，吐完以後他㑹正常進食，所以Ben也沒有強迫他吃藥。

扔掉手上的筆，Arvin翹著腿向後靠雲淡風輕的說：「其實不用吃藥也沒關係，吃了也只能減緩症狀不會痊癒，這也不是病，這是正常的生理反映，時間過了就沒事了……」

「我會吃。」Mike臉色鐵青的說。對於Arvin的暗示性威脅，他只能認了，如果現在不照著Arvin的意思做，後面不知道㑹怎樣被他整。

「沒關係，真的可以不用吃。」Arvin繼續說。

「我㑹按時吃藥。」Mike低吼出這句話。

「隨你高興。」達到目的後，Arvin也不再繼續說下去。

Ben努力的吞下笑意給Mike留點面子，經過這次以後，接下來這段時間Mike㑹遵照醫囑。

「對了。」Arvin拿出一本冊子推到Mike面前，「孕夫手冊，要注意的事情都有寫，要仔細看。」

Mike看著那本比他印象還厚的本子有點疑惑，翻看了幾頁後他弄懂為什麼這本比較厚了，在注意事項上面洋洋灑灑寫了非常大一片，特別是為了孕夫不能做激烈運動的何謂激烈運動上做了詳細的注記。例如：孕夫不適合慢跑（時速不得超過八公里。）、不得提重物（五公斤以上即為重物，就算是你也不能超過二十公斤。）、不能練習拳擊（打不會還手的沙包也不行。）、不能打靶（連靶場都不能靠近。）、不能做重量訓練（舉重、負重都不行。）、不能練習搏擊（徒手跟拿武器都不行，擒拿術也不行。）、為了胎兒安全，身上不得放危險物品（槍跟刀械都是危險物品。）……等等，一共寫了十幾頁，很明顯是Arvin自己編撰的，一般的手冊不會這樣寫。

翻了幾頁後Mike就把本子扔給Ben，他不想看完Arvin的嘮叨。Ben看了以後臉上也掉下黑線，他可以瞭解Arvin的想法，很多事情Mike的定義跟一般人不一樣，但是這本真的太厚了。

最後Ben只能這樣說：「這些我會提醒他。」

Arvin滿意的點頭。

「雖然Mike的健康檢查顯示他的身體狀況很好，但他是高齡產夫，我會密集監控他的身體指數。到三十週前要每個月到醫院做一次詳細檢查，再來是兩星期一次，三十六週後要每星期一次。」Mike的臉色不太好看，但Arvin沒理會他，「這是到醫院的部份，但是你每週都要來我這邊報到，如果當天身體不適就立刻過來。」Arvin用沒得商量的口氣說。

「太頻繁了。」Mike皺眉。

「一星期一次從居住區走過來陪我聊天很頻繁？」Arvin反問。

「……我會過來。」

「我會要特勤他們提醒你過來，那就這樣說定了，還有事嗎？」

「Arvin，謝謝你。」Ben拉著Mike起身，「我會儘量陪他過來。」

「沒空就算了，去醫院的時候陪他去就好。」Arvin不在意的揮揮手。

離開診療室後，Ben立刻說：「我讓特勤局追加你的隨扈人數。」

本來Mike想拒絕，但是隨即想到他懷孕了，Ben現在㑹過度緊張，所以他改口說：「如果要增員，那把Vicky、Frank調過來吧。」

聽到這兩個名字Ben立刻眉頭微皺。

「算了。」感覺到Ben的不悅，Mike暗自嘆了口氣，「你讓特勤局那邊安排吧。」

「我只是想知道你為什麼㑹忽然想把他們兩個調過來？」Ben解釋，「我知道他們兩個在遊騎兵時是你帶的，但是他們進特勤局的時候，你沒有讓他們擔任貼身侍衛，讓他們在隨扈組的外圍，你也沒有異議。」

「我了解他們的實力，他們也知道我的習慣，我可以把性命托付給他們。」

「我知道了，我會讓特勤局把他們調過來。」

「不用非得他們過來。」感覺Ben是勉強答應，Mike不希望他勉強這種事。

「沒關係，如果他們能確保你的安全，那就讓他們調過來。」

※ ※ ※

當兩個人到他面前報到時， Mike立刻有了後悔的念頭，Frank雖然有些興奮但還算沉穩，而Vicky幾乎能看到他背後正在搖尾巴。

「Boss我們真的從今天開始擔任你的隨扈嗎？收到這消息時我還叫Frank掐我一下，證明我不是在做夢。」

Vicky一開口Mike就想叫他閉嘴，其他特勤則是疑惑的看著他們。

「別叫我Boss。」Mike說：「排班表下來了吧，記得照時間值班。」

「是。」Vicky站的筆直的回答，然後隨即鬆懈下來偷瞄Mike的腹部問：「對了，Boss聽說你懷孕了？」

雖然這件事隨扈們都已經得到消息，但是敢這樣直接當面詢問的，Vicky是第一個。Mike揚起半邊的眉毛，不過在他開口前，Frank先捂住Vicky的嘴把人拖到一邊去。

如果他們正式時值班還是這態度的話，Mike打算讓他們複習以前遊騎兵的操練。以前在遊騎兵時，Vicky也很崇拜他，但是並沒有像隻興奮的小狗隨時打算撲向別人。Mike離開遊騎兵後就沒有跟他們聯絡了，他跟Ben一起進白宮時，他們兩個追著他靠進特勤局，那時候開始Vicky看到他就會異常興奮，讓Mike很頭疼，所以當特勤局把他們安排在外圍時，Mike沒有任何表示。雖然Ben沒有明說，但是他一直介意著Vicky對他的態度，這也是後來Mike不曾提過讓Vicky跟Frank調到他身邊的原因，但是現在如果有狀況他不適合出手，倫敦之行讓一大批特勤殉職，現在這些都是臨時調派過來的，所以只能讓他們兩個過來，他不是一個人。

「這兩天白宮㑹宣布這件事，到時候可能㑹有一些狀況，你們先有心理準備。」

所有人點頭答是，還沒被放開的Vicky也拼命點頭。

※ ※ ※

第一先生懷孕這件事驚動了整個美國，套一句脫口秀主持人說的：這比英國王妃懷孕還讓人驚訝。畢竟王子跟王妃是在最適合的生育年齡，但總統夫夫不是。

人們想起了第一先生是個Omega這件事，已經沈寂好一陣子的Omega權益又被人吵起來，雖然法律上所有性別一律平等，但是社會上還是有著對Omega的歧視，Omega鮮少外出工作，而歷任的總統配偶裡Omega也比Alpha跟Beta少參與公開的活動，Mike是最活躍的那個。

自從懷孕初期的不適減輕後，Mike恢復了他的公開活動，但是對於那些質疑Omega不應該出來拋頭露面的聲音，白宮沒有任何的官方回應，私底下同僚們則是想回以白眼，叫比Alpha還強悍的Omega待在家裏 ？但是真的有人當面這樣對著Mike吼。

Mike陪著Ben參加一個活動時，附近忽然有人蹦出這句話。

在他開口之前隨扈們就已經留意這個行跡詭異的人了，事情發生後，隨扈們立刻圍著總統夫夫，Vicky則是衝到那個人面前壓住制他。

「等一下。」Mike讓那些隨扈們退開一些，Frank本來不願意，但還是在Mike的眼神壓力下站到旁邊去，離開他們前面。

Mike朝著那個人走去，距離他們差不多十公尺時，Frank把Mike擋了下來，這次不管怎樣他都不願意讓步，Ben也不同意Mike再往前。

「把他帶過來。」

Vicky考慮了一下後，抓著那個人讓同僚替他快速搜身了以後把人壓到Mike面前大概三公尺的地方。

「你剛剛說什麼？」雖然有聽到那個人的話，但是Mike想再確定一次。

「Omega應該待在家裡生孩子。」那個人又說了一次。

想了一下以後，Mike用比較和緩的口氣說：「每個人都有權利在外面走動。」

「Omega的工作是生孩子跟照顧家庭，你做的那些是Alpha跟Beta的工作。」

「我參過軍、上過戰場，還救過我丈夫幾次，你做過什麼？」

那個人思考了一下才反應過來Mike說的丈夫是指他旁邊的美國總統，在總統有一堆特勤的保護下救他？？那個人有些無措的看著特勤跟總統，但是沒有人替他解釋。

「如果你有疑問，九個月後來找我，我會讓你知道Omega能做到什麼。」Mike揮了揮手要Vicky把人放走，雖然不太情願，但Vicky還是按照Mike的意思把人放走而不是交給警察。

「我沒有開口是因為不想助長他的氣勢。」Ben握著Mike的手小聲的說。

「我知道。」Mike沒有介意這件事。因為如果讓Alpha替Omega講話，等於認同了Omega是附屬於Alpha，很多Omega在外面是沒有發言權的。

「不應該有人質疑你的能力。」Ben頓了一下又說：「……如果不是我，你會有更好的成就，你可以是個英雄什麼的……」總統的伴侶無論什麼性別都只是總統的附屬。

「在遊騎兵的時候我已經當過英雄了。」Mike搖頭，「我不在意那些，而且……如果你不是總統，我也不一定有機會可以救總統、當英雄。」

「不，我相信你一定可以……」

-Fin-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※接續上篇

睡夢中Ben翻了個身，本來他應該會搭上另一個人，但他卻什麼也沒摸到，他半瞇著眼確定房間裡只剩他一個人，浴室的燈也是暗的，Mike不在房間裡。Ben整個人清醒過來，他起身穿上睡袍，他推開房門發現門口兩個特勤，現在只剩一個。

「Mike呢？」Ben問留守這特勤。

「在廚房。」

「嗯。」

這個答案不意外，Ben在廚房門口看到特勤站在那，Mike正坐在桌前塞三明治。

「你下次半夜餓了可以叫醒我。」Ben拿走Mike手上的盤子，裡面還有一個三明治，不對那只是兩片吐司，上面那些五顏六色的是果醬跟巧克力還有花生醬？「你嚇到我了，我醒來找不到你。」

Mike吞下嘴裡的食物後才開口，「這裡是白宮，有很多特勤值班。」

「我知道，只是你現在不是一個人，不能怪我會擔心。」

「你知道我就算挺著肚子都能做到什麼。」Mike皺著眉對Ben的話不是很高興。

「我不是質疑你。」Ben趕緊解釋，他擁著Mike說：「我相信你的能力，但你是我的丈夫，還懷著我的孩子，保護你們是我的本能，`只要你們離開我的視線，我的心就懸著，就像你也會擔心我一樣。」

「就算對上整隊的士兵我都可以全身而退……」Mike悶悶的說。

「我可以群戰十幾個議員，但是每次你還是想捅死他們。」因為每次Mike散發的氣場都比整隊持槍的歹徒強，所以後來Ben就不讓他跟著自己，畢竟不是每個人都能承受這樣的壓力。

「那是因為他們廢話太多了。」Mike不以為然的說。

「我同意你的話。」確定Mike已經被安撫住後，Ben把剩下的吐司推開，「別吃這個了，想吃什麼？我煮給你吃。」

Mike想了一下後說：「牛排。」

「牛排？！」Ben楞了楞。

「冷凍庫裡有一塊。」

Ben當然知道冷凍庫裡有一塊，那是他特別囑咐人買的，只是現在要吃牛排有點麻煩，「好吧，你要多大塊？」

「全部。」

「你吃得完嗎？」Ben記得那塊牛排是兩三個人份。

「可以，我要三分熟。」

「太生了。」

「五分。」

兩個人開始討價還價。

「不行。」

「七分？」Mike又補了一句，「我不吃全熟。」

「八分。」Ben想了下說。

「可以。」Miek點頭，反正兩個差不多。

「等我一下。」Ben把牛排扔進微波爐裡，用最快的速度想辦法解凍它，等待的時候他看到站在廚房門口的特勤，「你們要吃些什麼？」

「不用了。」兩個特勤一起搖頭。

「你們要值班到天亮吧，吃點東西比較不會餓，不然培根、吐司跟蛋？」

發現無法推辭兩個特勤只好點頭說：「謝謝 。」

從冰箱拿出一些培根跟蛋後，Ben忽然開口，「今天有多少人值夜班？」

兩個特勤楞住，不知道要怎麼回答。

「如果你要替所有的人煮宵夜，那就不用回去睡了。」MIke幫著把吐司放進烤麵包機裡。

「他們餓了會自己處理 。」特勤點頭幫腔。

「好吧。」Ben只能打消念頭。

Ben把所有的餐點都弄好後，特勤們拿著自己的那份躲到門外去，不敢留在原地打擾總統夫夫。

「你的呢？」Mike看著Ben把牛排拿給自己，但他的前面是空的。

「我不餓。」Ben把刀叉擺到Mike手邊，然後幫Mike在牛排上撒了點胡椒。

「我不記得你最近在減肥。」MIke切下一塊牛排戳到Ben前面，但是Ben把它送回Mike嘴邊。

「因為我沒有。」

MIke再一次把肉戳到Ben面前，但是Ben把刀叉拿走，然後一塊一口的餵他。

「如果我變成顆球，你得陪我。」雖然嘴上抱怨，但是Mike還是把Ben送到嘴邊的全部吃光。

「你不會變成球。」倒不是說Ben不想把MIke餵成顆球，只是Mike時時都在鍛鍊自己，就算Arvin說孕期應該要適度增重，他也沒理會，倒是Ben自己得多花力氣注意身材，他可不希望Mike的腹肌還一樣漂亮的時候他長出鮪魚肚。

「快長出半顆了。」Mike看著暫時還平坦的小腹。

「他生下來後，你再把腹肌練出來吧。」

「如果練不回來呢？」Mike半挑釁的看著Ben。

「我陪你一起運動？」然後Ben補上一句，「在我體力能負荷的情況下陪你。」

「運動後還是一樣呢？」

雖然Ben懷疑Mike會留著個肚子這件事，不過他還是說：「如果你的腹肌真的變成一塊還凸出來，我就陪你一起，如何？」

「嗯。」得到想要的話，Mike心滿意足的繼續接受Ben的餵食。

咳！一個咳嗽聲忽然響起。

Ben抬頭看到站在門口的兒子，「Conner，你還沒睡？」

「我肚子餓。」Conner不太情願的走進廚房，不去看正在上演餵食戲碼的雙親。

「想吃什麼？我煮給你吃。」

「不用了。」Conner看到桌子上的吐司，在Ben還來不及阻止的時候咬了一口。

「別吃那個。」Ben無奈的說，他打開冰箱看能幫Conner煮什麼。

「我覺得還滿好吃的。」沒理會Ben不贊同的眼神，Conner三兩下就把吐司吃完了。

「……我再幫你煮點別的。」

「不用了。」Mike把牛排切下大半分到另一個盤子推給Conner，「這些給你。」

「這樣你不夠吃吧？」Ben不認同的說。

「不會，那些本來是要給你的，我原本打算要強迫你吃掉。」Mike理所當然的說。

「為什麼要強迫我吃？」

「跟我一起增加腰圍……」Mike陰森的說。

「宵夜吃這個不太好吧……」Conner有點為難的看著眼前的牛排。

「你需要多長點肉。」

「我有長肉！」Conner卷起袖子要證明自己有肉。

「太少了。」

「Da不是每個人都能像你一樣。」Conner抗議。

「你不會因為這塊牛排就多出一磅的。」Ben把刀叉塞到Conner手上，「趁熱吃。」

牛排的香氣很誘人，Conner沒能堅持立刻就投降了，「Pa還是你弄的比較好吃。」

「學校餐廳有這麼糟？」

「他們只會把食物放進鍋子裡……」

「那你為什麼不常回來？」

「呃……我週末才能約會……」Conner縮著脖子說。

「所以你什麼時候要把人帶回來？」Mike放下刀叉把空盤子拿到水槽洗乾淨。

「白宮不是隨便的人都可以進來的。」

「我不記得我有禁止民眾參觀。」Ben挑眉說。

「我不是這個意思。」但是他的雙親並不想放過他，Conner只好說：「我問她看看。」

「我等你的消息。」Mike滿意的點頭，然後拉著Ben回去臥室。

「Da你別故意嚇她喔！」Conner看著兩個人的背影喊。

「他不會，我不會讓Mike嚇她的。」Ben代替Mike回答後，看向Mike等他的承諾。

「……我不會。」

「你要是嚇到她Conner可能會拒絕回家。」

「他是我兒子！」

「可是你不能干涉他，他已經長大了。」

Mike不滿的撇開頭。

「你該多花點心力在他身上。」Ben撫上Mike的肚子，「別去干涉Conner太多事，我保證你把他教育的很好，他知道分寸。」

雖然Ben這樣說，但Mike還是不太高興，Ben只好考慮跟Conner商量常回來陪他，看能不能讓他釋懷些。

-Fin-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17  
> ※美國總統就職當天晚上

幫兒子蓋好被子，Mike打算離開房間時被叫住了。

「Da，今天我可以跟你們一起睡嗎？」Conner整個人縮在棉被裡只露出眼睛，用可憐兮兮的眼神看著Mike。

「怎麼了？」MIke停下動作坐回床邊。

「同學跟我說白宮裡有很多鬼故事……我不敢自己一個人睡……而且這房間好大。」

「那你有問Eugene（白宮管家）嗎？」

「有，他說那些故事是騙人的。」

「他在白宮待了那麼久，你不相信他的話嗎？」

「沒有……」雖然話這樣說，但Conner還是眼巴巴的看著Mike。

Mike摸了摸兒子的頭，「這裡有內線電話，有事情你隨時可以打給我們。」他指著床邊的電話，「房間外面有特勤在，你的房間只要有動靜，他們就會進來查看，這樣你還會害怕嗎？」結果Conner還是用希望的眼神看著他，他只好說：「我明天讓人在房間裡裝寶寶監視器？」

「不用！」覺得自己被取笑的Conner氣呼呼的把棉被拉過頭頂。

「棉被不可以拉太高，呼吸不順暢的話會做惡夢。」

Mike把棉被重新拉好，「有事情的話打給我們，好嗎？」

這次Conner乖巧的點頭，Mike給兒子一個晚安吻後，離開了房間。

Conner的房門口有一個特勤站崗，Mike對他點頭示意，「他就麻煩你了，有事情的話請務必告訴我。」

「沒問題。」

Mike回到房間時，Ben剛洗完澡圍著浴巾浴室走出來，「Conner怎麼了嗎？」今天Mike比平常花了更多時間哄Conner睡覺。

「他說想跟我們一起睡。」Mike脫下穿了一天的外套把它掛在衣架上，「說他不敢一個人睡。」

對於Conner的話，Ben不太意外，這是他們入住白宮的第一天，Conner會害怕是正常的，而且那間房對小孩來說有些太大，「你拒絕了他？」

「你忙了一天，需要休息，他的房間只在隔壁而已，有事情他可以打電話過來。」

「還好你沒有陪他睡，留我一個人。」坐在床邊的Ben對著MIke朝手，MIke疑惑的走到他面前。

「我有考慮過，你一個人會睡不著嗎？」Mike戳了戳環著他的人。

「有可能。」Ben一邊環著Mike一邊好奇的摸著Mike的蘇格蘭裙，「我聽說……蘇格蘭裙底下是空的，是嗎？」Ben抬頭看著MIke。

Mike聳聳肩沒回答Ben的問題。

沒得到答案的Ben把手伸到裙子底下沿著大腿往上滑，一直摸到臀部的沒有碰到任何布料， 他小聲的抽了一口氣，「今天一整天你就這樣？」

「這是正式的服裝。」Mike理所當然的說。

「萬一風把你的裙子吹起來呢？」一想到今天在場的那些人可能看到Mike走光，甚至記者手上可能會有Mike走光的照片，Ben忍不住要冒火。

「這是kilts，不是skirt。」Mike無所謂的說。

Ben翻身把人壓在床上，他惡狠狠的說：「你不准再穿蘇格蘭裙。」

「嗯？」Mike挑了一邊的眉看著Ben，如果Ben的手沒有在他的屁股上，說服力會高一點。

「不准在公開場合穿。」Ben一邊說，手一邊在裙子底下摸索。

面對Ben難得表露的情緒，Mike忍不住笑了，「等一下，我把衣服脫下來。」他剛打算推開Ben就被壓了回去。

「這樣就好了。」Ben解開Mike襯衫的扣子，但沒打算脫下來，他讓敞開的襯衫歪歪斜斜的掛在Mike身上。

「這樣衣服會皺，而且這套衣服得送洗。」Mike掙扎著想起身，但是Ben跨在他身上讓他不能動作，他總不能把人摔出去。

「我可以買十幾套新的給你。」Ben在MIke脖子上咬出幾個痕跡，他要明天所有人都看到他咬出的記號，跟所有對Mike有遐想的人宣示主權。

「你不是說不准在公開場合穿？」Mike不太高興的扯掉Ben腰上的浴巾，不意外的看到他的身下已經半硬了。

「只能穿給我看。」放過Mike的脖子，Ben轉而進攻他下半身，把頭埋進裙子底下，房間的燈光被羊毛織成的裙子遮擋了大半，Ben在灰暗的光線下舌頭沿著大腿往上舔，他滿意的發現Mike的腿因為他的動作而緊繃。

分開Mike的腿，Ben更深入的舔咬著MIke還沒甦醒的慾望，用舌頭撥開外面的皺摺，Ben輕咬著敏感的肌膚，讓性器在自己嘴下挺立。放過已經吐出一點鹹液柱體，Ben往下舔玩著下方的囊袋，Mike的腳不自覺的捲曲起來，他的腿主動的分得更開，好方便Ben的動作。

分開臀瓣，Ben的手試探性的深入後穴，剛摸上穴口的皺摺，他就感覺到一些濕濡，拿了枕頭墊在Mike的腰間，Ben舔著那個等著被進入的穴口，一點一點的舔開生硬的皺摺，舌頭強硬的撐開緊閉入口碰觸到濕熱的內壁，體液隨著Ben舌頭的進出流出沾濕了整個身後。

Ben進入兩根手指，把穴口撐開，好讓舌頭進入的更深，內壁隨著他的動作輕輕的顫抖。

「你……再不進來，我就……把你踹出去。」Mike的腳踩在Ben的肩膀上作勢威脅他。

「然後呢？你要找誰幫你解決？」Ben貼著穴口說話，把說話呼出的氣吹進Mike體內。

微涼的風吹進體內搞的Mike很癢，他咬牙切齒的說：「誰都可以，什麼東西都可以……」

雖然知道Mike是故意要氣他，Ben還是忍不住在他大腿內側咬了一口，「你就這麼想要其他人來嗎？」

「只有你可以在這種時候還可以慢條斯理！」Mike惡狠狠的瞪了抬起頭的Ben。

「我也忍很久了。」Ben吻著Mike安撫他。

Mike在Ben嘴裡嘗到了自己的味道，他不滿的握住Ben的硬挺來回滑動，確認硬度夠了以後，他一邊抬腿勾著Ben的腰把他壓向自己，一邊抓著柱體對準自己，確認了位置以後他，MIke是把Ben壓下來讓他進入到自己體內。

「等一下，這樣我沒辦法動。」被包覆的感覺讓Ben想要進入的更深，但是Mike的下半身懸空，腿勾著他，這樣的姿勢他沒辦法使力。

Ben拉開Mike的腳，換了個角度，在Mike以為自己要被貫穿時，Ben忽然強硬的把他拉起，措手不及的Mike跌坐在Ben的身上，同時間他被整個撐開進入到深處，Ben猛然擦過他的敏感處，Mike忍不住叫出來，無法負荷的刺激讓Mike搭著Ben的肩膀不斷喘氣，他什麼都沒辦法做，只能承受著Ben給予的。

「你的裙子都沾濕了。」

兩個人交合的地方藏在裙子底下，Mike的慾望在裙子撐起一個帳篷，留出的液體在布料上暈出一小塊水漬。

Mike翻了個白眼，他相信裙子上沾的絕對不止眼前看到的。

Ben把手伸到裙子下握住Mike的慾望用力的掐了一下，「裡面什麼都沒有不就是邀請別人來操你嗎？」

「除了你……以外，其他人……的手，還沒伸過來……就被我……折斷了。」Mike狠狠的瞪了Ben一眼，如果他沒有正含著Ben，㑹更有震懾力。

「下次……如果你再穿著這種正裝，我就在大庭廣眾面前上你。」  
「我不介意……」Mike報復式的夾得更緊，「可以從……橢圓形辦公室……開始。」他幾乎可以想像Ben坐在總統的人體工學椅上，而他跨坐在Ben腿上，兩個人衣著整齊，但是在看不見的裙子底下他正吞嚥著Ben性器。

「該死！」Ben把Mike緊緊壓在床上，他幾乎失控的把Mike操進床裡，「你就這麼希望讓其他人觀賞嘛！」

「是你提議的……」高潮的時候Mike緊緊攀著Ben的肩膀，手指留下了痕跡，Ben再幾次深入後，也達到高潮。

「我應該把這件裙子錶框起來，名稱是美國總統的罩門。」Mike撥弄著伏在他身上的人的頭髮，「我沒想到你會在意蘇格蘭裙。」

「我應該阻止你穿這套的！」Ben沒好氣的說。

「為什麼？因為裡面是空的？」Mike看了一下兩個人還連接著的地方，因為Ben靠在他身上，裙子整個是掀起來的，「以前在軍營的時候所有人都是在大澡堂一起洗澡。」

「……你在提醒我去找出那些人嗎？」

「我在軍中待了十五年，你要把我所有接觸過的人都找出來？」

「我是總統，我可以把人全部找出來。」

Mike決定不要理㑹正打算濫用職權的總統，他把人推開起身脫下襯衫，檢查過後確定上衣只皺了一點其餘的部份還好。

Ben跟著爬起來靠在Mike背後，「我忘記戴了……」他把手伸到Mike的雙腿間摸索著流出來的液體，Mike把他的手拉到眼前，舔拭著Ben手指沾到的液體。

「Mike……」Ben用警告的口氣說：「明天是上任的第二天，我不能遲到。」

Mike沒理會Ben的警告，他繼續清理Ben的手指。

「剛才的你不滿意嗎？」Ben的另一隻手探入稍早使用過的地方，裡面很輕易的容納三根手指進出。

扳過Ben的頭，Mike貼著他的嘴說：「我還要。」

※ ※ ※

次日，新上任的總統一直到Eugene來敲門才衣著淩亂的從房內走出來，管家看著眼睛下方泛青、精神不濟的總統，擔心的問：是不是白宮的床睡不慣？

總統臉上帶著一點尷尬的說：不是，他沒事。然後要其他人別打擾Mike，讓他再多睡一點。

-FIN-


End file.
